I Luv' U, Ma' Mother!
by Dianna Seamour
Summary: Amelia. Begitulah nama singkatnya. Ia seorang yatim-piatu yang diangkat oleh suami-istri Kohler. Suatu hari, ia kedatangan guru les. Dan, guru itu-lah yang mengubah hidupnya. / "Miss! Tidak ada gunanya aku belajar! Aku ini bodoh!"/"Kita lihat siapa yang akan tertawa nanti"/AU/Human Name Used/First Fic/Mind to RnR?


A/N: FIC GJBU YANG DIKETIK SETELAH MOTIVASI! Diketik ngebut-ngebutan pula hah~ Pake ini fic pertama ;w; #kokcurcol Ini Fic pertama saya, dan pengalaman pertama saya ngetik sebuah cerita. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~ *bows* Ini terinspirasi dari Kakak Kelas author yang bernasib agak-diulangi, ya, agak-sama dengan karakter utama ;u; Maaf kalau alurnya terlalu cepat, karena ini saya buat Oneshot QAQ

Disclaimer: Hetalia punya say- whoa, whoa. Jangan todong saya dengan handgun apalah itu. Iya, Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya #plak

Warning: Ini AU, OOC maybe~ Typo kalau ada, cerita yang diketik dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya, human name (yang ngaco) used, mungkin banyak kesalahan karena masih pemula. Oh, dan... Ada Fem!America dan Fem!England disini.

Amelia merebahkan badannya perlahan sembari mendesah pelan. Besok, dia harus masuk sekolah, kelas 6 SD pula. Dia masih belum siap. Oh, man. Pikir saja, siapa yang mau melepaskan masa kanak-kanak dimana kalian bisa bebas. Apalagi untuk gadis manis satu ini. Ia masih belum mau dijejal buku tebal yang ia sering lihat di toko buku.

Gadis itu kembali mendesah pelan. Memikirkan kalau besok ia sudah resmi menjadi siswa kelas 6 saja membuat otaknya serasa berputar-putar. Rasanya ajaib menurutnya karena ia rasa baru saja kemarin dia mendaftar masuk SD bersama orang tua angkatnya.

Orang tua angkat?

Tentu saja. Amelia yatim-piatu. Ia juga tidak mengingat betul bagaimana ia bisa jadi yatim-piatu, tapi, berdasarkan informasi yang ia dapat dari orang tua angkatnya, orang tuanya meninggal karena jatuh dari pesawat. Amelia pada saat itu dititipkan pada orang tua angkatnya sekarang, yang ternyata adalah teman jauh ayahnya.

Ah, mengingat orang tuanya hanya membuat sesak. Dia ingin bertemu orang tuanya, tapi...

"GAAH! Kenapa jadi ingat-ingat hal yang aneh begitu?! Tidak seperti HERO saja!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba sembari melonjak dan langsung berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Ia menatap satu figura dengan tatapan sendu. Figura itu berisi sebuah tulisan ibunya yang berasal dari sebuah buku milik ibunya yang ditemukan di puing-puing pesawat yang hancur.

"I will always love Alfred and Amelia. They are part of my life."

Begitulah sekiranya. Yang lainnya hancur terbakar, begitu kata polisi. Dari sini, ia mengerti nama ayahnya. Nama ibunya? Tidak, dia tidak pernah diberitahu oleh orang tua angkatnya. Tampaknya, sih, tidak ingin memberi tahu.

"Amel, makan malam sudah siap." Seruan-tidak, lebih tepat disebut perkataan-ibunya itu membuat Amelia tersadar dari lamunan. Sudah jam 6 rupanya. "Oh, okay! HERO ini akan segera ke bawah!"

~XxXxX~

Di sinilah Amelia. Di ruang makan bersama kedua orang tua angkatnya.

Ibu angkatnya-yang dia panggil Mama- adalah seorang ibu yang lembut dan baik hati sebenarnya. Catat itu, SEBENARNYA. Sayangnya, ia miskin emosi. Dia memiliki wajah yang lebih sering datar tanpa ekspresi. Kesannya misterius, tapi manis. Namanya Linnea Bondevik- atau sekarang, Linnea Kohler.

Ayah angkat-atau yang ia sebut Papa-nya? Oh, jangan tanya. Ia adalah ayah yang sangat ceria dengan suara yang melebihi toa masjid. Bertolak belakang mungkin dengan ibunya yang datar dan misterius. Tapi, yang namanya cinta. Bisa saja menyatukan orang bertolak belakang jadi satu. Ah, namanya Matthias Kohler.

"Jadi, Amelia" Papanya yang baru selesai makan itu mulai mengusap mulutnya menggunakan tisu. "Besok kau mulai kelas 6 'kan?" Lanjutnya. Amelia nyaris tersedak karena tiba-tiba disinggung juga soal itu. Oh, dan Amelia benci itu. "Anko, diamlah sampai Amelia menyelesaikan makanannya." Mamanya menatap suaminya itu dengan tajam. Papanya bergidik, lalu diam menunggu Amelia selesai makan.

Tidak lama sebenarnya menunggu Amelia selesai makan. Tentu saja, Amelia kelaparan. Walau sebenarnya, hari ini bukan menu favoritnya. Tapi, apa boleh buat. "Jadi... Apa persiapanmu untuk besok? Dan lagi, sebentar lagi kau ujian masuk SMP. Jadi, harus belajar keras" Ujar papanya. Amelia menghela napas, lalu berpikir keras. "Oke, karena kau tampaknya tidak memiliki solusi, dan juga karena kau sepertinya kurang belajar, maka... Mulai sekarang, kau akan kami datangkan guru les privat"

Krik, krik, krik

Mama Amelia menghela napas. Bagaimana tidak? Amelia sudah memasang muka 'Are-you-f*cking-kidding-me' andalannya. "Oi, Anko Uzai. Jelaskan dengan terang ke dia. Sepertinya dia beranggapan buruk soal les privat" Mama Amelia menepuk pundak suaminya itu pelan. Yang ditepuk nyengir lebar, lalu berkata, "Itu alternatif terakhir! Karena.. Kau malas belajar, jadi, kami memutuskan untuk memanggilkan guru les privat yang hebat! Tenang saja! Kami jamin, les privat tidak seseram yang kau bayangkan!" Oh, Matthias Kohler. Seandainya kau dapat membaca isi hati Amelia yang sudah menangis meraung-raung.

"Oke, karena sepertinya tidak ada masalah, besok kau akan bertemu dengan guru lesmu itu!"

~XxXxX~

Amelia membuka pintunya pelan. "I'm home." Serunya, dengan nada lesu. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini dia akan les. Les, saudara-saudara. Hal yang paling dibenci muda-mudi jaman sekarang dimanapun. Termasuk Amelia Kohler- atau aslinya, Amelia F. Jones. Yah, dia tau pasti tidak ada orang di rumahnya. Tapi...

GRUSAK! GRUSUK!

"Welcome, Amelia" Terdengar suara seorang wanita. Tidak mungkin itu mamanya. Kenapa tidak? Karena, Mamanya pasti sedang berada di kantor! "S-siapa disana?!" Ujar Amelia, was-was. Mungkin saja itu pencuri, 'kan?

Tiba-tiba, keluarlah seorang wanita yang rambutnya dikucir twin ponytail, berkacamata berbingkai warna merah, dengan senyuman lady yang sangat manis. Ia berkata, "Hahaha, dasar. Aku bukan pencuri, kok, dear~! Perkenalkan, namaku Alice K- Maksudku, Alice Seamour. Guru les privat barumu! Nice to see you..." Begitu mendengar 'Guru Les', Amelia mendadak 5L. Letih, Lesu, Lunglai, Lapar, Linglung (oke, ini ngaco). "Umm... Aku Am-" "Amelia Kohler. Betul?" Potong guru barunya dengan nada ramah. "... Yap. HERO No. 1 di Dunia! Nice to see ya' too, miss!" Jawab Amelia.

Alice menatap Amelia dengan tatapan sendu. Amelia balik memandang dengan muka penuh pertanyaan. Tiba-tiba, Alice tertawa pelan dan membuat Amelia nyaris menawarkan jasa telepon untuk memanggil dokter sakit jiwa. "Hihihi. Oke, bisa dimulai pelajarannya sekarang?" Tanya Guru baru Amelia tersebut. "Sebelum itu..." Gumam Amelia tiba-tiba. Alice mengerjap sebentar, lalu memasang muka yang berarti 'Ada-apa?'. "Umm, bisa jelaskan Anda masuk dari mana? Kok sangat.." Tanya Amelia dengan nada ragu. Gurunya kemudian tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Adik dari mamamu, Emillia Bondevik, mengantarku. Lagipula, dia-lah yang awal mulanya memberi tahu mamamu kalau Kau butuh guru les privat. Jadi, dia juga yang mengantarku." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum lembut seperti biasa. Amelia mengangguk dan ber-oh-ria tanda mengerti. Mereka-pun masuk, dan mulai belajar.

'Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama...'

~XxXxX~

"Umm, Miss Alice. Kalau boleh tanya, ini apa ya? Kok susah, hehehe" Amelia menyenggol sikut gurunya pelan. "Itu.." Alice-pun menjelaskan rumus matematika yang notabene jadi pelajaran yang dibenci Amelia. Setelah dijelaskan, Amelia mengangguk tanda mengerti. Errr, sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti. Tapi, menurutnya dia sudah cukup mengerti walau belum terlalu.

... Rumit ya?

Singkatnya, Amelia agak mengerti. Setelah itu, ia mulai melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tadi diberi oleh Miss Alice. Dia berkali-kali memasang pose berpikir. Terkadang menjedukkan kepala ke meja yang berakhir dengan celotehan Miss Alice tentang pentingnya tulang dahi.

15 menit berlalu. 5 soal telah selesai dikerjakannya. Sekarang, ia tampak menunggu dengan mata berbinar, berharap mendapat nilai sempurna...

Yang ternyata salah kaprah dari harapannya.

"A-ME-LI-A~ NILAI APA INI?" Ujar Miss Alice dengan nada seram dan manis-yandere-sembari meremas kertas berisi soal dan jawaban. Amelia hanya menelan ludah, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melihat nilainya.

Dan nilainya adalah... 0

"DEMI APA?! HERO NGGAK MUNGKIN DAPET NILAI SEGINI! NOOOOOOOOO!" Teriak Amelia dengan lebay. Biasa, suara toa milik papanya tertular.

~XxXxX~

Setelah marah habis-habisan, Miss Alice mengupas habis materi itu. Sepele sebenarnya, cuma saja, Amelia itu... Kelewat malas. Jadi, dia dapat jelek. Sekalipun materi itu dipelajari sejak kelas 3 SD, tapi... Amelia menganggapnya musuh. Belum lagi, pelajaran yang lain. Haah, bisa jadi Amelia akan merobek buku kalau lebih dari itu.

"Nah, dari sini mengerti?" Ujar Miss Alice. Okay... Amelia SEDIKIT mengerti. "Uh... Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu, miss~" Amelia mendesah pelan sembari memijit kening. Alice menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Dasar anak ini~ Oh! Waktunya habis! Jaa~ Besok aku akan kembali~" Ujar Miss Alice sembari membereskan barangnya. Amelia senang bukan main. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada keganjalan...

Besok?

"Eh?! Miss kembali besok?" Kata Amelia tiba-tiba. "Yup, Miss akan ngajarin Kamu setiap hari." Dan saat kalimat itu dikatakan oleh Miss Alice, terngianglah kata 'Setiap Hari'

ITU ARTINYA, DIA HARUS LES SETIAP HARI!

Bersamaan dengan Miss Alice melambaikan tangannya, Amelia menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok.

~XxXxX~

6 Bulan Kemudian . . .

Amelia masih saja pemalas. Dia tidak berubah sejak hari itu. Alice tetap menjadi guru les Amelia. Kedua orang tua angkat Amelia juga masih mengasuh Amelia dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan, plusnya, Mama Amelia sekarang sedang hamil 4 bulan! Amelia habis ini akan mempunyai adik angkat!

Amelia merasa dirinya sudah mulai berubah. Dimulai dari ia mempunyai ketertarikan terhadap seorang lelaki di kelasnya. Lalu, ia juga mulai mengalami pubertas. Nah, makanya itu sekarang dia jadi mulai sering bergaul dengan teman-temannya. Dia memiliki banyak teman baik lelaki maupun perempuan.

"Ameeeeeeelllllll! Ke mall yuk! Hari ini aku traktir, deh!" Ujar teman sekelasnya, Kirana. Amelia berniat untuk membolos les, tapi, ia jadi mengingat kejadian 2 hari yang lalu tiba-tiba...

~Flashback~

"I'm home!" Teriak Amelia. Saat itu juga, ia dapat melihat mamanya berkacak pinggang tepat di depan pintu dan berkata, "Amelia F. Jones- Ah, bukan. Amelia Kohler, dari mana kau, hah?"

Oh, no.

"A-ahahaha. M-Mamaa... I-itu Amelia- ADAW!" Amelia menjerit pelan ketika telinganya dijewer pelan oleh papanya yang tiba-tiba datang dari luar, baru pulang dari kerja sepertinya. "Sssh, Amelia. Mending kamu Papa yang hukum. D-daripada mama kamu..." Bisik Papanya. "Ehem. Anko Uzai, aku dengar itu. Amelia, kamu mau mama hukum bisa lihat para 'teman' mama, heh?" Tidak, tidak. Seumur-umur, cukup sekali saja Amelia dibuat mamanya dapat melihat 'teman' mamanya. Tidak ada adegan ulang. Tidak ada adegan Amelia menangis meraung-raung karena ketakutan melihat Troll mamanya.

~End of Flashback~

Pada hari itu, dia dimaafkan mamanya dengan syarat: Papanya itu yang hukum Amelia. Dan lagi, tidak boleh terlalu ringan. Kalau bisa, berat saja.

Jadilah, dia menulis dengan tulisan latin "Amelia nggak akan mengulangi kesalahan ini lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya" sebanyak 100 lembar. Ayahnya itu terkadang suka menyiksanya juga... Tapi, masih mending daripada harus sport jantung melihat 'teman' mamanya, 'kan?

"Mel! Woy, Mel! Mau ga nih?!" Panggil Kirana lagi. Amel mulai tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menggeleng pelan. "Ungg... Aku ada les heheh~" Ujarnya lemah. Kirana menggembungkan pipi. "Ah, Amel gaasik ah! Kerjanya les mulu, les mulu! Lihat, dong, aku! Aku dapet nilai bagus ama Sey padahal nggak les, kok! Ya, nggak, Sey?" Kirana pun menyenggol Sey yang ada di sebelahnya. "Iya, tuh! Nggak usah diajak aja dia! Ih, dasar sok. Apa, sih, gunanya les kaya' gitu? Cuma nambahin beban mama kamu tau nggak? Pada dasarnya kamu itu B-O-D-O-H!" Ejek Sey diiringi dengan tawanya dan Kirana. Mereka berdua pun langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Amelia yang masih diam.

~XxXxX~

Sudah 15 menit sejak dimulainya les. Tapi, ada yang aneh dan mengusik Miss Alice daritadi. Diapun berkata dengan lembut, "Amelia, kenapa kok kayaknya murung gitu? Ada masalah, ya? Cerita ke Miss Alice, dong..." Bukannya menjawab, Amelia malah terisak secara tiba-tiba. Miss Alice yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hanya bisa membatu di tempat. "Err, M-Mel? Nggak apa? Sini, cerita ke Miss..." Ulang Miss-nya. Amel dengan segera memeluk Miss-nya dan menangis dengan keras. Alice yakin, ini pasti masalah sekolahnya. Kenapa? Karena kemarin, dia masih tidak kenapa-napa, kok. Malah, masih nyerocos panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas tentang ke-HERO-annya dan menu makan siang yang mengecewakannya karena bukan burger. "C-cup, cup~ Udah, ada apa sih?" Ia mulai mengelus Amelia. "Miss, nggak ada gunanya aku itu belajar! Aku ini bodoh! Miss lihat, 'kan?! Hiks.. Miss percuma mengajariku! Aku dari sananya bodoh!" Teriak Amelia disela tangisannya. Sang guru melepaskan pelukannya dengan Amelia dan memandang kedua bola mata Amelia. "Amelia, tolong dengarkan Miss Alice" Ujarnya dengan muka serius.

Ini.. Pertanda. Miss Alice yang ramah tamah ini pasti sangat serius sekarang.

"Kamu bilang percuma? Jangan membuat Miss ketawa, Amelia F. Jon- maksudku, Amelia Kohler. Miss rasa, kamu lebih hebat! Lihat! Yang lain bermain di luar sana, sedangkan kau? Kau masih belajar! Kegigihan itulah yang diperlukan!

"Miss yakin, kau pasti habis diejek oleh temanmu, ya? Abaikan saja, nak.

"Mungkin, sekarang mereka tertawa. Tapi, mari kita lihat, siapa yang akan tertawa nanti. Kita pastikan dengan mata kepala kita sendiri."

Amelia tertegun sebentar. Miss-nya berkata sedemikian rupa... Seakan-akan dia Ibunya saja. Ah, tidak mungkin. Ibunya 'kan sudah...

Amelia tersenyum. Mungkin, ini karena Miss sudah menganggapnya anaknya sendiri. Ya, hubungan mereka sangat dekat sekali. "Thanks, Miss. I'll luv' u forever 'cause u're ma' part of life..." Amelia mengatakan hal tersebut dengan senyum yang manis sekali.

Anehnya, Missnya itu malah berkaca-kaca tiba-tiba.

"Ka-kata-kata itu..." Setelah berkata begitu, ia terdiam. Amelia hanya kebingungan bagaimana menenangkan Missnya agar tidak menangis lagi.

~XxXxX~

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Miss-nya tidak menangis lagi.

Kemudian, Miss-nya pulang karena ada urusan mendadak-katanya.

... Kok absurd gitu ya... Berasa melarikan diri...

Biarlah. Malam ini Amelia sudah ingin beristirahat saja. Dan, setelah insiden 'Tangisan Massal' itu terjadi, Amelia bertekad akan membanggakan kedua orang tuanya, Miss Alice, dan juga kedua Orang Tuanya di surga sana.

~XxXxX~

6 Bulan Kemudian . . .

Amelia terus belajar. Begitulah selama 6 bulan. Ia mengabaikan temannya yang menertawakannya. Ia terus, terus, terus belajar dan berdoa kepada tuhannya. Semoga ia mendapat yang terbaik...

Hingga sekarang, hari H. Hari Ujian Tes Masuk SMP favoritnya.

Miss Alice sudah 7 hari tidak masuk. Amelia sedikit gelisah. Tapi, mungkin dia hanya sakit atau mungkin memberi Amelia kesempatan belajar sendiri. Jadi, yasudahlah. Dia mengikuti Ujian dengan jantung yang seperti ingin melarikan diri.

Akankah perjuangannya terbayar? Siapakah yang akan tertawa di akhir? Ia? Atau para penertawanya dulu?

~XxXxX~

1 Minggu Kemudian

Disinilah Amelia, tempat papan pengumuman siswa yang masuk SMP favorit di kotanya. Mondar-mandir gelisah. Menunggu tempat pengumuman itu agak sepi sehingga bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tapi, bagaimana lagi. Ramainya tidak berujung... Terpaksa Amelia menyapu lautan manusia disekelilingnya dengan pelan.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak ingin melihatnya saja. Kenapa? Takut hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Kalau iya, ia takut orang tua angkatnya akan kecewa melihat hasilnya. Bayang-bayang akan kegagalan pun mulai menghantui Amelia.

Begitulah, sampai ia melihat namanya berada di peringkat 2 siswa yang masuk ke SMP favorit itu.

Dan tahu plusnya? Ia dapat mendengar jerit ke-shock-an Sey dan Kirana melihat bahwa nama mereka tidak tertera. Orang tua mereka berdua juga tampaknya shock bukan main.

Amelia berteriak dalam hatinya, 'Miss, kau tahu? Aku tertawa sekarang! Jerih payahku terbayar!'

Dengan segera, ia berlari pulang ke rumahnya. "I'M HOME, MOTHER~~" Serunya dengan semangat. Mamanya pasti di rumah. Karena ia cuti. Adik angkat Amelia sudah lahir. Lelaki. Diberi nama "Lukas Kohler".

"Welcome home, Amelia. Hm? Kau membawa berita bagus?" Tanya mamanya begitu melihat wajah Amelia yang berseri-seri. "Mama! Tau nggak?! Amel dapat peringkat 2, Ma! 2! Artinya, Amelia dapat beasiswa!" Seru Amelia sembari memeluk mamanya itu.

Mamanya tersenyum-sungguh, jarang sekali mamanya tersebut tersenyum-kemudian berkata, "Congratulation, nak. Ah, karena kau sudah dewasa... Rasanya Mama perlu memberitahumu nama kedua orang tuamu..." Sembari mengelus kepala Amelia. Ekspresi Amelia menegang sebentar, lalu mulai agak rileks. "Umm... Mama, jadi... Siapa nama Mommyku?" Tanya Amelia.

"Mom-mu bernama Alice. Alice Kirkland. Dia adalah jenius muda yang... Bagaimana ya? Baik, lembut. Ciri khas-nya adalah... Rambut blonde yang dikucir twin ponytail. Mama teman dekatnya pada saat SD dulu..." Mama Amelia berhenti sejenak. "Kalau papamu... Namanya Alfred F. Jones. Maniak HERO dan Hamburger. Bisa dibilang, kau seperti reinkarnasinya. Setiap melihatmu, kami berdua-aku dan Matthias-teringat akan Alfred. Dia ber-kacamata juga. Cuma, tak berbingkai." Lanjutnya.

"Namanya... Mirip guru lesku sedikit. Cuma, nama guru lesku Alice Seamour.." Gumam Amelia. "Aku dapat membayangkan kedua orang tuaku sekarang" Senyum Amelia merekah seketika membayangken kedua orang tuanya menggendongnya.

Tiba-tiba, ia teringat akan Miss Alice. "Oh, iya! Aku belum menemui Miss Alice selama dua minggu! Apa kabarnya ya?" Gumam Amelia. "Ha? Apa kau bilang?" Tanya mamanya.

"Mama, i'll be back later. Bye"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Amelia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke rumah Miss-nya.

~XxXxX~

DRAP, DRAP, DRAP

Amelia mempercepat larinya hingga sampai ke tujuannya.

"Jadi... I-ini rumah Miss Alice..?" Gumam Amelia. Ia mendekatkan dirinya dengan gerbang, mulai membulatkan tekad.

"Permisi! Miss Alice!" Amelia mulai menggedor pelan gerbang rumah tersebut. Anehnya, setelah sekian menit pun tidak ada jawaban. Amelia mulai mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Miss! Argh, apa Miss Alice sedang pergi, ya?" Keluhnya ketika mulai bosan menggedor gerbang rumah itu. Karena ia rasa Miss Alice sedang pergi, ia pun ingin pulang lagi. Toh, kalau Miss Alice kembali ia bisa datang lagi ke sini, 'kan?

Walau begitu, entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan hal yang lain.

"Tidak, tidak. Miss Alice pasti tidak apa!" Ia mulai meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu, ia mulai berjalan pelan ke rumahnya.

~XxXxX~

1 Tahun Kemudian

Sudah 1 tahun Amelia masuk SMP ini. Sudah setahun pula Amelia tidak bertemu Miss Alice.

Rasa rindu mulai menguasai dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Guru yang telah mengajari dirinya yang awalnya tidak seperti sekarang, menjadi murid teladan.

Tapi... Bagaimana ya? Ketika Amelia mau mengunjunginya, Miss Alice selalu tidak ada di rumahnya.

"Ah, mungkin Miss Alice mengajar orang lain" Gumam Amelia sembari membereskan barang-barang.

Namun, entah mengapa firasat buruk menghantuinya.

"Ja-jangan-jangan.. Miss Alice... Tidak! Tidak mungkin! M-mungkin cuma perasaanku!" Ujarnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Namun, meskipun telah meyakinkan diri sendiri, Amelia masih takut. Ia melihat jam yang ada di dinding kelasnya.

3.30 PM

'Good! Pasti, Miss Alice ada di rumah! Lagipula, ini 'kan, udah jam pulang!'

Menghiraukan tatapan nyolot seniornya-yang diduga namanya Roderich-karena Amelia bolos ekskul dramanya, ia mulai berlari menjauhi sekolanya. Menuju rumah Miss Alice.

'I'm comin', Miss Alice!'

~XxXxX~

Seperti menarik kembali memori satu tahun lalu, disinilah Amelia. Menggedor pelan pintu gerbang Miss Alice. "Miss Alice~" Serunya. Namun, bukannya suara lembut yang terdengar. Ia malah mendengar suara seorang dari belakang.

"Ah... Ameria-san?"

Amelia menoleh. Yang didapatinya adalah seorang pria yang sepertinya berasal dari Jepang.

"Ah, begitulah. Anda siapa ya? Dan, kalau anda tau dan kalau boleh tahu, pemilik rumah ini.. Kemana ya?" Tanya Amelia.

"Nama saya Honda Kiku. Saya adalah tetangga pemilik rumah ini dulu." Ujar sang pria Jepang. "Ooh.. Begitu.. Gumam Amelia.

Sebentar...

Dulu?

"Ah, Mr. Kiku! M-maksudnya dengan 'dulu' itu apa? M-Miss Alice kemana?!" Amelia mengguncang pelan bahu Kiku.

Kiku hanya bisa menghela napas. Mukanya menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam. "Arisu-san.. Dia..." Omongannya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Arisu-san sudah meninggal 1 tahun lalu setelah 3 minggu dirawat di RS karena penyakit kanker otak stadium empat" lanjut Kiku.

"Ha-Hahahah! K-kau bercanda 'kan? Hahaha.." Tanya Amelia yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Kiku hanya bisa menggeleng lemah.

"Maaf, itulah kenyataannya."

Satu kalimat yang membuat Amelia rasanya ingin mati saja.

"Dan, Arisu-san menitipkan ini kepada saya. Tersebut untuk Ameria-san." Lanjut Kiku sembari menyerahkan secarik kertas yang sepertinya sudah agak tua.

Amelia membuka surat tersebut.

Isinya...

~XxXxX~

Dear Amelia...

Congratulation, dear. Kau bisa masuk SMP Heta Gakuen 'kan? Kau memang hebat. Nah, sekarang lihatlah! Dirimulah yang tertawa sekarang! Tertawalah sepuasmu sekarang. Jerih payahmu terbayar sudah, bukan?

Ohiya. Miss mau menyampaikan hal yang sangat penting.

Kalau kau membaca surat ini, Miss pasti sudah tidak bisa melihat senyummu lagi. Miss sudah... Meninggal, bahasa kasarnya. Karena itu, Miss-tidak. Aku mau menyampaikan sesuatu. Mungkin terlambat, tapi, dengarlah!

Sebenarnya, Aku adalah Ibumu.

Nama asliku Alice Kirkland. Mungkin, yang kau ketahui aku sudah meninggal, ya? Bisa dibilang, dulu, mayatku dan Ayahmu, Alfred, tidak ditemukan. Kenyataannya, kami selamat. Tidak, hanya Mom yang selamat. Dadmu meninggal meninggalkan pesan terakhir, dengan terbata-bata. Kalau dirangkai, intinya adalah, "I love you, Alice, Amelia". Mom menangis meraung-raung begitu Dadmu meninggal, lalu segera pingsan karena shock yang terlalu bertubi. Ternyata, tangisan Mom sempat didengar oleh warga setempat. Jadinya, para warga membawa Mom dan Dad ke rumah sakit terdekat. Mereka tidak tahu, asal muasal Mom dan Dad, pokoknya, mereka membantu Mom. Itu saja.

Setelah Mom sembuh, Mom pulang ke rumah ini. Mom ingin menemuimu, tapi, Mom rasa tidak mungkin. Mom yakin kau akan sedih jika tidak memiliki Dad. Akhirnya, Mom biarkan kau berada di rumah Linnea. Lagipula, Mom yakin Linnea orang yang baik. Walau kalau marah, kami akan bertarung, menampakkan 'teman' kami.

Matthias juga begitu. Matthias adalah sosok yang baik juga. Dia mungkin agak mirip dengan ayahmu.

Aku terus bersabar. Memikirkan cara untuk menemuimu. Agar tidak ada yang mengenalku, kugunakan kacamata bingkai merah. Aku mengunjungi Emillia, adik Linnea, dan menawarkan jasa guru les. Kupikir, dengan jadi guru les Emil-anak Emillia-aku mungkin dapat menemuimu. Tapi, ternyata lebih bagus dari yang kuduga. Emil tidak memerlukan jasaku, sebagai gantinya, kau-lah yang membutuhkan jasaku.

Amelia, ada hal yang perlu kau tahu. Aku bukan bermaksud membuangmu, aku hanya takut. Takut kau akan menyangkal diriku sebagai orang tuamu. Aku mencin

~XxXxX~

Anehnya, surat terhenti sampai disitu.

Tapi, sampai situ saja, Amelia sudah terisak dengan hebatnya.

"Mom.. Mom... Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku?" Isaknya bersamaan dengan rintik hujan yang mulai terdengar. Kiku yang berada di dekatnya hanya dapat menaruh simpati, dan segera mengelus rambutnya.

"Seandainya, kau berkata lebih cepat, aku..."

"Mom, kembalilah, mom. Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu!"

"Mom, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku membutuhkanmu.."

"Aku mencintaimu."

-fin-

Epilogue

Angin sepoi-sepoi itu menerbangkan topinya.

"Ah! Topiku!" Seru gadis dengan rambut blonde pendek. Tumben-tumbennya ia menggunakan topi dan dress putih polos selutut. Dan juga, apa yang ia lakukan di bangku taman rumahnya?

"Hati-hati, bloody git. Topinya nanti bisa hilang."

Senyum merekah di wajah Amelia. Pria itu sudah pulang. Lalu, ia menangkap topinya. Bukan, bukan cuma topi.

Selain menangkap topinya, ia menangkap hatinya juga.

"Hey, Artie. Thanks!" Ujar Amelia semangat lalu mengambil topinya. Arthur tersenyum ala Gentleman andalannya. Amelia menatap Arthur dengan malu-malu. Tentu saja, Arthur adalah pujaan hatinya.

"Papa! Mama! Alfred nakal hueeeee! Bonekaku di rebuut!"

"Eh, enak saja! HERO nggak ngerebut! Kamu dulu yang ngerebut!"

"Ck, ck, ck. Jangan bertengkar begitu!" Amelia hanya bisa menggeleng dan menghela nafas melihat mereka.

"Alice, Alfred, berbagi mainan dong! HERO nggak boleh nakal! Terus, gadis manis yang mengaku sebagai Lady Inggris nggak boleh cengeng juga, dong." Lanjut Amelia sambil mengelus kepala kedua anaknya dan Arthur itu.

10 tahun telah berlalu sejak ia mengetahui bahwa Alice adalah ibunya. Ia sudah lulus kuliah dengan gelar lulusan terbaik kedua. Yang pertama? Sepupunya-atau sekarang suaminya-yang bernama Arthur Kirkland. Dulu, ia dan Arthur agak sering bertengkar. Entah kenapa, cinta mulai tumbuh diantara mereka.

Mamanya dan Papanya merestui hubungannya dengan Arthur. Menurut mereka, Arthur pria yang cocok untuk Amelia. Segeralah mereka menikah.

Mereka diberi sepasang anak kembar dampit. Yap, Alice Kirkland dan Alfred Kirkland.

~Flashback~

"Mama? Jadi, nama anak kami apa ya enaknya?" Tanya Amelia sembari memeluk kedua anaknya yang baru saja terlahir. Linnea tampaknya speechless begitu melihat cucunya tersebut.

"Anko Uzai, mereka..." Ucap Linnea tiba-tiba. Matthias mengangguk. "Ya, mereka memang mirip sekali"

Hah?

"Nak, beri mereka nama Alice dan Alfred." Ucap Linnea sambil mengelus cucunya dengan muka datar. Disusul oleh anggukan yakin seorang Matthias Kohler.

"M-mama? I-itu 'kan-" "Ya. Nama kedua orang tuamu."

Arthur dan Amelia tertegun sebentar. "Ummm, tan- maksud saya, Mama. Kenapa...?" Tanya Arthur. Linnea Tersenyum. Sungguh pemandangan yang jarang terlihat di muka seorang Linnea Kohler.

"Karena, mereka mirip orang tua Amelia."

~End of Flashback~

Sekarang, ia memiliki keluarga bahagia yang lengkap. Dengan anak yang memiliki paras seperti kedua orang tuanya. Suami yang baik dan juga bertanggung jawab. Gentleman, berdasarkan pengakuannya.

Amelia masih terus menyimpan 2 peninggalan ibunya, yaitu, surat dan secarik kertas robekan yang ditemukan di puing pesawat. Tidak, dia tidak akan pernah membuangnya sekalipun harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Benda itu adalah peninggalan, bukan?

Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang, Lukas sudah berumur 11 tahun. Dia mirip ibunya, tak banyak berekspresi dan agak ketus. Tapi... Tebak apa? Lukas terkenal di sekolahnya-atau sekolah lama Amelia-sebagai "Mr. Perfect". Ketua kelas yang cool dan jenius, siapa yang tidak mengenali dan tidak mengaguminya?

Ah, rasanya terbayar sudah misteri di dunia ini. Amelia sudah mengetahui kedua orang tuanya. Ia sudah bahagia. Namun, tetap saja, terkadang Amelia merindukan dan membayangkan sesosok Dadnya yang ceria dan yang (katanya) mirip dengannya.

"Hoi, git." Panggil Arthur disela keheningan dan teriakan Alfred dan Alice yang sedang bertengkar.

"Ah, iya, Artie? Ada apa memanggil HERO ini?" Jawab Amelia. "Kau memang terlalu percaya diri... Seperti biasa." Dengus Arthur pelan. Amelia tertawa renyah.

"Hahahaha! Tapi, inilah yang kau suka, hm? Kalau tidak, Alfres dan Alice tidak akan ada disini~" Amelia menggoda Arthur. Ah, sudah jadi hobinya.

"Jangan membuatku mau melakukan 'sesuatu'. Mau teh, git?" Arthur memijit keningnya. Sungguh, meladeni istrinya hanya berujung pada hal yang membuatnya mengeluarkan kamus kata-kata 'manis'nya.

"Kehkeh, harusnya aku yang menawarimu. Ah, kalau kau meu melakukan sesuatu aku juga akan melayani." Jawab Amelia dengan tawa mengejek. Jelaslah Arthur memerah mukanya ketika Amelia berkata 'Akan melayani'. Demi Scone yang ia buat, Amelia berkata apa coba?

"Amelia, you git. Jangan aneh-aneh!" Ujarnya sambil memalingkan muka. 'Dasar Tsuntsun..' Pikir Amelia. Dalam hati ia sudah berjanji nanti malam akan melayani Arthur sepenuh hati kalau sampai Arthur menganggap serius perkataannya.

Amelia menatap Arthur. "Hey, Arthur. Apa kau rasa, nanti besar anak kembar dampit kita ini akan mirip sekali dengan orang tuaku?" Tanyanya. Arthur balik menatap Amelia.

"Entahlah, git. Kupikir, iya. Oh, tentunya Alice akan secantik dirimu, My Princess" Ujarnya.

BLUSH!

Muka Amelia memerah se-merah mungkin. Ah, mungkin sekarang tomat di dapur sedang memandang iri karena kadar kemerahannya dikalahkan. "Hahaha! Balasan!" Arthur menertawakannya.

Dan, sore itu berakhir dengan cubit-cubitan antara Amelia dan Arthur. Lalu, Alfred dan Alice yang akhirnya bisa akur dan bermain bersama. Juga...

"Artie. Ayo kita buat Alice memiliki adik seperti Ayahmu"

"..."

"Ya?"

"..B, Baiklah, git. J-jangan memandangiku dengan puppy-eyes begitu."

-fin-

A/N: Buset, ini tanpa sadar pas di-word count udah ±4k -_- Yang bener aja? ±4k, men! ±4k! Hal yang.. Agak gimanaa gitu bagi saya... QAQ Terus, tanpa sadar itu endingnya melenceng jadi romance coba QuQ Padahal awalnya mau buat Family & Angst doang. Genre jadi Family & Romance aja deh kalo gitu -A-d (?)

Udahan, deh. Review ya? Kritik diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Masih pemula juga... Usahakan jangan flame. S-saya masih pemula, senior-senior sekalian ;A;


End file.
